


Take It to the Limit

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve wonders why tony shows off so much.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858273
Kudos: 42
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Take It to the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Showoff

Steve watched as Stark flew over the crowded football stadium after they contained the threat, an animal that was clearly not of this time or maybe even not of this world. Iron Man was zooming around like he owned the place. Hell, he might, for all Steve knew. 

“Are you watching him?” Natasha asked in his comm. 

“How can I not? Is he going to start doing barrel rolls next?” Steve answered back. 

He heard her snicker. 

Clint weighed in. “He should have been in the circus. I don’t know anyone who puts on a show like Stark, not even me.” 

After one final flyover by Stark, the Avengers packed up and left, another job done. When they got back to the Tower, they met in the debriefing room before showers and food. It was best to talk about the mission while it was fresh on their minds. 

“Tony, next time do you think you could put on less of a show?” Steve asked him. 

Infuriatingly, Stark grinned and shrugged. “What do you expect from me? I _am_ Iron Man.”

Steve shook his head. They’d talk later, he decided. 

They all left the briefing to get cleaned up and find some food. Steve followed Tony to the penthouse suite. This was not unusual. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed Tony against the door and kissed him. This also was not unusual. 

“Why do you do it?” Steve whispered as he worked Tony’s zipper open. He put his hand inside Tony’s trousers, roughly handling his cock as he continued his kissing. He paused. “Why?”

Tony arched into Steve’s grasp. “This! This is why I do it. You lose control when I show off like that and it makes me crazy. Like this!” 

Steve just grunted in reply and dropped to his knees.


End file.
